


Breakfast in Bed

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Post-Promised Day, Riza is his wife and his bodyguard, Roy is Fuhrer, Royai Week 2018, they have breakfast in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week 2018 Day 3: Photo PromptFuhrer Mustang and his wife share a quiet morning in bed together.





	Breakfast in Bed

The maid was quiet as she stepped into the room, carrying the tea tray. Riza was sitting up, reading a book in the early morning light. Roy was still curled into her side. Fuhrer Mustang. Sometimes it still didn’t feel real.

“Just leave it on the desk please, Anne-Marie. Thank you.” It felt strange, addressing someone so casually. It felt strange having someone waiting on her. Riza was incredibly self-reliant. She had to be, growing up the way she had. Roy hadn’t helped matters much. While Madame Christmas hadn’t been rich by any stretch of the imagination, she was well-off enough to employ a maid or two, beyond Roy’s “sisters.”

“Did Anne-Marie bring the tea?” Roy asked, blinking his eyes to clear the vestiges of sleep. Riza smiled, setting down her book.

“Yes. It’s on the desk.” She shifted so she was resting her head on his shoulder. “Good morning, Roy.”

“Good morning,” he replied, turning his head to place a kiss on her forehead. She smiled.

“Did you sleep well? You seemed tired last night.”

“It’s a lot harder to run a country than you’d expect, Riza. I was working on the trade agreement with Aerugo. I think things will work out, but I’d still like you to look over the paperwork, Captain.”

“So now you  _ want _ to do your paperwork?”

“My wife will be disappointed in me if I don’t.”

Riza chuckled. “I see. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

“Of course not.” He shifted, pulling her close for a real kiss. “I’ll get the tea. We can have breakfast in bed.”

“Tea is not breakfast.”

“Well… You’re right. But we can have tea in bed. Like real adults.”

Riza chuckled softly. “Roy… You can’t be serious.”

“Now now, I seem to remember a young lady who said that only real adults were allowed to have any kind of food or drink while in bed. Or am I mistaken?”

“No, you’re not mistaken. But that’s what my father taught me. And he must be right,” she replied. “He could even teach your pathetic ass.”

“Is that any way to talk to your country’s leader?” He asked, trying and failing to be serious. “Honestly. You should treat me with a bit more respect.”

“I do treat you with respect. But I want to know. Am I your wife or your subordinate at this moment?”

She watched him ponder for a moment. “My wife. My beautiful, wonderful, amazing, talented wife.”

“Then you should treat me as such, and respect  _ me _ when I say that my father was the best teacher you ever had.” She flicked his nose gently. “Now. We can drink tea in bed like real adults, but we’ll have actual breakfast. Ask Anne-Marie to bring us some toast too.”

Roy nodded, his laugh filling her with warmth. “Of course, Riza. Anything for you.”

Riza smiled, snuggling up to Roy and twining their hands together. “That’s more like it, Mustang.” She kissed his cheek. “Now, go get the tea, and we can be  _ real _ adults.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you thought in the comments below!


End file.
